The First of Something Beautiful
by iloveLuLu
Summary: Every relationship, platonic or otherwise, has those beginning moments. It's not always the first time you meet that other person. This could be that beginning for one of the most famous 'otherwise' relationships. Response to Inuficcrzy 'The First's'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Biker Mice From Mars nor any of the characters. I also do not own, nor claim to have written, any of the quotes from other recognisable movie. This is just a story for fun, and no copyright infringement is intentional.

This is again a response to Inuficcrzy 'The First's' challenge. If you haven't read hers, or any of the other entries, you really should. Promise you'll thank me for it!

A/N On a personal note, having been a Queenslander, all my love and thoughts to my family and friends still in Queensland with the floods. Wish I was with you now.

Rating: K+

...

The First of Something Beautiful

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight,_

But it's not a star he's wishing on. It's Mars. Maybe that's why these wishes never seem to work. It's been the same wish for the last 3 months. Still nothing.

_I wish I may, wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight. _

I want to go home.

"Star light, star bright –" he began to repeat the rhyme softly to himself.

"Whatcha doing?"

He glanced up at the unexpected intrusion her voice made. Charley stood over him as he sat alone on the roof of the Quigley Stadium scoreboard.

In the last three months the human woman and wonder mechanic had taken himself and his bros in, she had fed them, introduced them to Chicago, fed them again, found them the scoreboard hangout and then fed them some more. Also in that time, she had been captured by Limburger and used as bait more than he wanted to think about. Some way to show the Mice's gratitude and repay her for all her help. But she was so strong and beautiful. She hadn't complained once. Charley was just a tower of strength. Like a mortal Athena.

His Athena who had now, had quite possibly caught him singing a nursery rhyme. Ouch.

"How'd you get up here?" he asked, partly alarmed because she might have heard him, and partly because she had climbed up all the way to the top unassisted. The ledge was very narrow and the ladder didn't possess a handrail, just a long drop to the ground.

"Oh, I followed the cheese crumbs." She responded with a light shrug, a smile turning the corners of her lips. The wind was building as she stood, whipping around her face. "Scoot over, there's room for one more." He shuffled over, offering his hand to steady her as she sat. Her hands were rough. It was incredible to think that he had only known her for just under three months. She was already such an integral part of his existence on earth. Or maybe on any planet.

"So, whatcha doin'?" Charley asked again after a moment of silence, as they sat side by side, gazing up at the starry night sky.

He shrugged, murmuring wistfully "Just looking at home." He smiled sheepishly feeling a little foolish. For some reason being around this woman made him feel far more naked than the green bandoleers that strapped his chest ever did.

She didn't laugh, but somehow he'd already known she wouldn't. He could be himself; goofy and eternally trying to extricate his foot from his even bigger mouth, and she simply took it all in her stride.

"You miss it, don't you?" she asked softly. No judgement, just a question.

He nodded again. He felt stupid missing a hunk of bloodstained soil when he had so much to be grateful for. He had his bros, they were alive, and they were out of Plutakian clutches. And at present, he had the company of a very lovely human woman, who was proving to be a great friend and ally.

He didn't have any reason to miss Mars. There wasn't anyone to miss there, like Throttle did Carbine, or Modo did his mother and niece and nephew. Only Harley. And she wasn't ever really his, either. His and Harley's relationship, if one could even call it that, had been the very definition of ambiguous.

But he did still miss the blood red Martian plains. It was home, and all he had ever really known.

Charley noticed his quiet sigh. There wasn't much she didn't pick up on about this guy. He drove her mad, made her furious at his ego and macho attitude and exhibited a total disregard for her food bill. And then ten minutes later here she was, seeking him out, wanting his company, and a way to comfort him. She had just climbed up to the top of the scoreboard, risking a broken neck for him. A risk she hadn't even given a thought to. He looked so forlorn and serious staring up at the starry night sky. Such a contrast with his usual light-hearted self. Without thinking Charley reached over and gripped his hand. His white fur was surprisingly soft and warm.

Vinnie tried not to flinch with surprise at her unexpected touch. But he did. And she noticed. She blushed, and dropped his hand immediately.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." she whispered and cleared her throat a little.

Vinnie opened his mouth. He wanted to reassure her, to say: no its okay, it's been a long time between drinks, but its okay when it you. Nothing came out though.

Brilliant work, Van Wham, you really have a way with words.

"So," Charley murmured after a moment. But the silence wasn't awkward. "Tell me about home?"

War, betrayal, carnage and death. Wasn't that something everyone wanted to hear more about?

And contrary to popular belief, a male will not always be fascinated and easily distracted with the potential ability to blow things up.

Vinnie could honestly say that he had no desire to see any more holes made in the Martian landscape. It already looked like Swiss cheese. Nor talk about it either.

Instead he raised his eyebrows faintly. Hadn't she heard enough when Throttle gave her the overview, when they first met her three months ago? Hadn't she seen enough of Throttle's memories?

Vinnie had heard enough, and had to live with his own memories. So he reacted the same way he did when Throttle had initially told her about their war torn planet and their Karbunkle's work on the bro's 'injuries'. He made a joke out of it. It masked the pain. Masks were good like that sometimes.

So he smiled sardonically at her. "Okay, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away," He broke off laughing as she whacked his arm.

Why it was okay to whack him but not offer him physical comfort, Charley wasn't ready to debate just yet.

"Very funny." But her eyes twinkled; she really did think it was very funny. "I was trying to be serious! You can talk seriously to me, you know?"

Yes, I do know. He thought. But not about home. It hurts too much. Instead he snickered, "Why, the sudden interest, sweetheart? You jealous that I mighta left someone back home?"

Charley rolled her eyes. "You can't _be_ serious, can you?"

He continued, ignoring her remark. "Don't feel too bad. There wasn't _that_ many girls. Just the ones I've rescued. You've seen James Bomb, right? All the girls fall in love with the rescuer, it's just good manners."

He grinned impishly then, "Come to think of it, I've rescued you a few times now," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and quirked a metal-masked eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh, you keep dreaming." She laughed as rolled her eyes again. "And the answer is no." But underneath, her voice was firm.

He smirked at her. "Or," he drew out the vowel sound, "maybe, secretly, you might like us coming to your rescue? Understandable response, course."

She whacked his arm again, harder this time and then his head. It didn't hurt. "No, I dont love being used as bait, you lummox. And getting kidnapped really interferes with my work schedule." She sighed then, all humour gone. "I can see you're not ready to talk yet. But when you are, I'm all ears, okay?"

Vinnie smiled and tweaked one of her little pink ears. "Hardly." And twitched his own. It made his point. Then he sobered, "thanks."

She patted his arm, still a little hesitantly. But she needn't have worried. The awkwardness was gone. It would be okay to touch him again, next time she would be able to hold his hand. Next time he wouldn't flinch, either.

And he knew just how far he could push her buttons before she really lost her temper, and her pink fur-less face would go a bright red colour. Rosy, rosy red. Red was such a Martian colour.

Damn it, if everything didn't remind him of home.

"Hey, chin up. You know you'll get back there one day. Just think of this time on Earth as a holiday, some well earned time out... just with the occasional Limburger-fuelled interruption." Charley murmured with a little smile, guessing with alarming accuracy what was on his mind.

His Athena could joke around with him one minute, and then able to read him with piercing clarity the next. Athena with Psyche's gift of perception. And she had the beauty of both goddesses' combined. The stadium lights behind gave her a soft glow and highlighted the red strokes through her chestnut hair. Her dark green eyes were wide and sparkling.

She really was so different to Harley. And that thought confused him. He had loved Harley hadn't he? Was it wrong that he was enjoying someone else's company when he should have been feeling awful that he hadn't done more to protect Harley? Do more to rescue her now?

And Charley? He didn't quite know yet what to make of this girl. But she was something, that was for sure, but what that was exactly- the jury was still out. So for now he would be content to think of her in his mind as his Something Beautiful and leave it at that.

Charley leaned over and propped her head against his shoulder. It didn't mean anything, he knew that. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It didn't mean anything, she knew that.

Purely platonic, that was all. Their casual contact didn't mean anything else. Yet.

Something beautiful, alright.

And maybe home wasn't quite so far away.


	2. Chapter 2

I really had no intention of writing this. But then a conversation with a little black cat sparked something. So this is, of course, written for BlackCat'sCrossing, thanks hon for all your help! *Hugs you from Oz in cowboy boots! I couldn't resist! xox

Disclaimer: Same as prior chapter. I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars, nor claim to. This is just for fun, and no copyright infringement is intentional.

The second part takes place a few months after the first part.

...

Part Two

Wrenches and screwdrivers lay sorted in size order on the bench. Charley was picky about that. She liked things ordered. He knew that. He couldn't have said what her favourite colour was, or what her favourite food was, but he knew that.

And that she didn't like missing a deadline. He knew that, too.

But she was about to. And it was all Vinnie and his bro's fault.

Charley had spent the last couple of hours trying to find the guys a get out of jail free card. Literally. She'd run all over Chicago trying to find a decent lawyer to bail the guys of jail, or try to, after the new police chief (Limburger's head goon, Grease Pit) had arrested the guys on completely ridiculous charges.

Really, who robs a toy store?

Charley, however, really should have spent the day finishing repairs, because she was paying for it now.

Her customers had been less than impressed and less than understanding. One guy had already called twice wanting to know when his Toyota would be finished, and didn't she understand that he really needed it back?

Yes, she understood perfectly, but what could she do? Her friends had been in a tight spot and needed her– not that she could tell Mr. Toyota that. So she had just taken it on the chin, let him yell at her and tell her that he was never coming back to the Last Chance, nor would any of his friends be coming there in the future. How would she like that?

Vinnie had watched Charley's shoulders sag as she sighed deeply and hung up the phone.

All because of the Vinnie and his bros.

So Vinnie had come back now to try and do what he could. This was his way of trying to make it up to her, because he couldn't quite say 'I'm sorry'.

The workshop was silent. The starry night sky sparkled through the windows at Vinnie, winking like the night sky also thought Vinnie's idea was a superb one; Charley was going to be so happy when she woke the next morning and at least some of the repairs would be done. That should ensure she forgave the Biker Mice. And Vinnie would be back in her good graces. Maybe this time he could reach for her hand. Maybe she wouldn't flinch. Maybe she'd understand what his meaning was, if he couldn't quite find the words. Vinnie grinned looking a little dazed.

So where did he start now? His dark burgundy eyes swept the workshop, lingering on the blinking red light on Charley's answering machine. More customers, no doubt, were wondering why their vehicles were delayed. Likely Mr. Toyota wasn't the only one losing his cool.

He glanced up at the ceiling, his finger circling the 'play' button on the small black machine. Charley was sleeping somewhere above his head. Playing the messages would probably wake her. And he knew he shouldn't pry. He knew that it was wrong, but it would be kinda useful, he reasoned. This way he'd find out which customers were in the biggest rush for their cars back.

Yeah, that was enough of a justification, he figured. Turning the volume dial down to 'low' Vinnie hit the little 'play' button and picked up a wrench, spinning it idly waiting to hear which car would be first.

Charley's 'professional voice' rang through the room asking customers to leave their details.

"Shush," he whispered "You'll wake Charley." He scolded the machine.

A bored voice droned that the little Honda was needed first thing tomorrow morning. Well, that seemed like a good place to start. He popped the Honda's hood and poked around inside. Something in the Honda's engine clunked under his wrench. And something punctured. Pulling his wrench away some sort of fluid leaked from a cracked hose. Definitely a bad start.

He rifled wildly through the toolbox to find a smaller wrench. Tools created a semi-circle around him.

That hose was leaking a lot now. It would have to be replaced. It didn't look like Charley had a part for it. He rummaged through some of the engine parts in front of the Toyota. A piece from the dissected mass of metal in front of small Toyota looked like it would do the job. Now, however, engine parts littered the floor around him. He would have to clean up before Charley saw the mess.

But the Honda seemed to be okay. One down, he thought, only five more to go.

He bent over the Toyota. It needed a new radiator, he remembered Charley mentioning that earlier. Luckily there was one leaning against the side of the Ford in the corner. That would do. Fords were common weren't they? If need be, Charley could surely get another part in for the Ford. Definitely, he decided, it was more important to get the Toyota done, if the owner was in a hurry to have it back.

In the background the message clicked over again. Then the next message started.

"Hi Charley, its Jack." A deep and definitely male voice said. Vinnie paused. There was something different about the way this man spoke. He wasn't one of Charley's clients. Not the way he spoke.

"I'm sorry I missed your call. Just wanted to return your call, and yes, a coffee sounds great." Jack's deep voice paused. "God, it's been so long. Anyway, you obviously know my number." He laughed then, "I'll be the one with the red roses." He laughed again like it was some inside joke. Which it probably was.

Vinnie recoiled slightly, dropping the screwdriver on his foot. 'missed your call'? and 'yes, a coffee sounds great'? Did Charley ask this guy out on a date? He could feel his antenna droop.

Then another thought occurred to him: did 'coffee' mean on Earth what 'coffee' meant on Mars? Vinnie had been asked for to come up for 'coffee' so many times and was yet to actually drink any coffee.

But...

But didn't she like him? Vinnie? The other night she had gripped his hand, not some Jack punk. Hadn't she looked at Vinnie like...?

But there was the truth, now blinking at him from the little red light on the answering machine.

So no, clearly Charley wasn't interested in him. Not if she was suggesting dates to other men.

Congratulations Van Wham, you're an idiot.

Roses? What the hell did Charley want with roses? He would never have thought of Charley as a flowers kinda gal.

Shows you what he knew.

Roses were just stupid, prickly flowers with stupidly deep voices and how the hell did she know this Jack fellow, anyway? Did she think his voice was sexy?

Coffee? Why did she want coffee with stupid-sexy-voiced Jack? He sounded dull, Vinnie decide. Probably dead dull and probably had tiny ears too. But that didn't worry humans so much, did it?

Stupid Jack. And stupid Vinnie for thinking she'd care. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Stupid heart. Stupid heartbreak. He needed a drink.

Quietly he left the workshop and pulled the door shut behind him.

...

"VINNIE!"

Vinnie groaned and half-opened an eye. It was still early, probably close to seven-thirty. He rolled onto his back and yawned. He glared at the radio on his bike willing it shut up.

"Vinnie! Get your furry ass down her in one minute!" He stretched his arms out hearing the muscles pop and shoulders crack. He wondered vaguely what the hell was Charley shouting about now? Couldn't she wait till later to thank him?

"I mean it, Vinnie. I am so not in the mood today."

He sighed. From her tone, he doubted very much whether 'thanks' were on the cards. Women were strange creatures.

Vinnie staggered down to the small kitchen inside the Nubs scoreboard. Throttle and Modo were already up and about. Modo passed a hot mug of coffee into Vinnie's hands and held on until the white fingers latched gratefully around the mug.

"So," Modo began watching Vinnie over his own mug of coffee. "Did Charley get a hold of you?"

"Yeah."

"She, uh, sounded quite insistent." So obviously everyone had heard Charley's radio call.

"Yeah."

"I thought she was meeting someone for lunch?" Throttle asked curiously, but Vinnie suspected that the tan-furred mouse already knew the answer.

"Guess this won't take long then."

"'Mmm." Throttle let it go.

Setting his mug down Vinnie got to his feet. "Guess I had better see what the lady wants."

Modo and Throttle nodded silently. Vinnie could hear their unspoken good luck wishes.

...

At the garage Vinnie let himself in. The workshop looked like a tornado had gone through it. Did he really leave it like that?

"Charley?" he called hesitantly. If she was in the garage he certainly couldn't see her under all the mess.

The door to the garage office slammed. The mechanic stalked towards him red faced and to his horror red eyed.

"What were you doing? Tell me, what were you doing here last night?"

Vinnie took a step back in retreat. "Trying to help you?"

She laughed, the kind of laugh one does when they don't find something very funny at all. "Helping?" she repeated her voice climbing a couple of octaves. "Helping?"

He nodded.

Her face went a darker blotchy red, "You leave this place looking like this, and you think this helps me? I can't find anything! I'm missing a radiator for the Ford, and," she looked like she was about to cry again. "And I really need to find the coolant hose for the Toyota, it's not anywhere!"

Vinnie bit his lip. "It's kinda in the Honda."

Charley let out a strangled noise. "Are you trying to drive me out of business? I've missed so many deadlines helping you guys out, and now I'm going to be even further behind because I'm going to have to spend all of today trying to piece these engines back together like a jigsaw! I don't have time for this!" Her eyes looked kind of wet again. "Next time you feel like helping me, don't! I don't want your help ever again! And for once, just once, could you clean up after yourself? Just once?"

She glanced down, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I've just had the owner of the Honda on the phone. I didn't even get his message. The machine wasn't blinking—and oh God, he was so furious!" she continued glaring angrily at the little black answering machine. "I swear it wasn't blinking." She murmured softly.

Vinnie felt even worse. "I played the messages. That's why I fixed up the Honda first." He couldn't meet her eyes. This was so not how this was supposed to play out.

Charley's eyes blazed red and wet. "You played my messages too? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Vinnie leaned over and hit the play button again. "Here," he sighed wearily. "Listen to them. I was trying to help you. That was all. I wasn't trying to screw anything up, though; it seems I do that anyway."

In the background Jack's voice came on again. "Hi Charley..."

Vinnie pulled himself away from the bench he was leaning against. "I'm going. Have fun with Jack." He growled bitterly.

The garage door slammed behind him.

...

It was past three-thirty that afternoon when Vinnie's bike radio beeped.

He had gone back to the scoreboard in a foul mood and snarled like a caged lion.

Charley had cried. His interference had made Charley cry. What a jerk. No wonder she wanted to date this Jack punk. Bet he doesn't make her cry, he thought furiously.

But he had just been trying to help. That was all.

His bike beeped again.

"Vin, you there?" Charley's voice asked uncertainly. "Can I talk to you?"

He picked himself up off the floor of the scoreboard. Better get this over with; after all he was going to have to face her again sometime or rather.

...

"What will it be, sweetheart?" the lady asked him with a sympathetic smile. She stood at the front of her flower stall. Vinnie supposed she must have seen so many men who have screwed up in some way or rather.

Vinnie half-smiled. "Better be the roses." He pointed at a big bunch.

"Good choice. No woman can resist roses." She patted the back of his hand and moved to wrap his flowers.

"So it would seem." Vinnie muttered under his breath.

...

He let himself in through the kitchen door, the flowers held firmly behind his back.

Charley's head and torso was jammed under the Ford from before.

"I'm still mad at you." She said by way of greeting.

"I know. And I feel bad."

Metal scraped underneath the car. "You should."

Vinnie nodded, bringing his bunch of flowers around the front of him. Then he noticed the second mug on the workbench.

Had Jack been here?

Was Jack still here?

"How was Jack?" Vinnie asked his jaw taut and his voice strained.

"Okay, I guess." Charley murmured. Then she exploded, "He wants to get back together, said we weren't getting any younger and not many men would be interested in a grease monkey like me. He's just so romantic!" She finished scathingly.

Then she laughed. It was muffled under the car. "The idiot even brought me flowers. I've never liked flowers."

"Yeah, complete idiot." Vinnie replied faintly. "Look, um I'm going to get going." He mumbled backing slowly through the garage door back into the kitchen.

The flowers made a light scrunching noise as they landed on the table.

Charley pulled herself from under the car as he left. Her heart sank guiltily as she spotted the mass of red on the table.

Picking up the flowers she opened the card. His writing was awful.

_C._

_Sorry_

_V._

And a bad picture of a mouse with a sad face, she assumed.

He lips tilted up. "Idiot." She whispered.

He was trying. And really, really hard.

...

"So am I forgiven for slightly overreacting?" Charley asked. They were walking from Chef Andy's diner back to the garage a few days later.

"Sure." Vinnie smiled. "If I'm forgiven for helping?"

She laughed, her head tilted back and her breath like a puff of dragon smoke. "I think you and I need to clarify our definitions of 'helping', because whatever you were doing, no, you're never to do that again. And you still have to learn to clean up after yourself."

Then she slipped her arm through his and patted his forearm. "But I forgive you, for whatever you were doing." Charley paused, "And thank you for my flowers."

He smiled goofily.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"Want to walk down to the park?" Vinnie asked as they neared the garage. Her arm through his was a completely new sensation, and he was in no hurry to lose it.

"Can I get a coat first?" Charley asked rubbing her arms.

He watched her disappear upstairs as he poked around the workshop. His bike beeped at him from across the floor. While he was waiting he could just check her over. Wouldn't take long.

A few minutes later he stood back. His bike flashed her headlights at him happily.

"No sweat, sweetheart." He told her, spinning the wrench in his hand.

He glanced at the wrench in his fist. Then smiling, he made his way over to the workbench and slotted it back into its correct place.

He was learning.

...

Isn't a man cleaning up after himself is SO much more romantic than flowers?

Happy Valentine's Day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Apologies for such a long wait for a conclusion; I've been volunteering in Vietnam and having the most amazing time! The people over there are so friendly and beautiful! And the children I had the chance to work with were so much fun, I really haven't laughed and cried that much for a long time. Anyway enough Lou!

Thanks to the lovely BellaRoko this final part is for you because you love Charley and Vinnie the best. Thank you for all your careful comments, they have been so helpful!

And to my editor/muse/friend, BlackCat'sCrossing, thank you! You are so awesome my little pop tart! Xx

I should also add, just in case anyone had any doubts: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars, nor do I own any part of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is just for fun, and no copyright infringement is intentional.

The final part takes place a month or so after the second.

...

He kissed her.

All brain activity came to a grinding halt in his skull. It was exquisite. Such a mesmerising sensation of her soft lips under his. His. His Charley.

His Charley who hadn't asked him to kiss her. His Charley who had just said she didn't want to be with him. His Charley who was still angry with him.

He was going to be one dead mouse.

Bummer. And things were just starting to get interesting, too.

...

Three days earlier...

Charley pushed the last mouthful of potato around the plate. She really wasn't hungry. It was turning into one of those lonesome nights, the sort that snuck up on her every now and again, where she hated living alone and felt the absence of her family more keenly. And tonight, she really hated being alone.

Out the small kitchen window a solitary star twinkled as if watching her.

_Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight,_

_Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight,_

"Whatcha doing?" His voice startled her out of her dreamy revere. His hands were shoved deep into his jeans pockets. She hadn't heard him arrive.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Well, I'm always told that's a dangerous thing to do." He grinned at her.

"With you, it usually is." She replied turning and piling the single dish, cup and cutlery into the sink.

Vinnie chuckled. There was something off with her, he could tell. What it was, he wasn't sure, but he would find out even if it killed him. In the meantime he was going to put that smile back on her face. "You sound like Throttle. Now, wanna kiss me?"

She burst out laughing catching her off guard. "Maybe another time, Romeo."

Vinnie just smiled, he hadn't actually expected her to kiss him. They weren't at that stage yet, if they ever going to be. Or if they had anything going on at all, it was getting hard to tell. He felt the smile slipping from his face.

"Okay, so no kiss, you're missing out, but," he shrugged theatrically, "I've got cards?"

"And I've got time." Charley replied wiping her hands off on her jeans, feeling a tiny bit disappointed for some reason.

Vinnie filled the kettle and pulled out a clean cup and began pouring the instant coffee into the cup. He could never remember quantities, but wagered four or so spoonfuls should be enough.

"Yes, please, make yourself at home, drink all my coffee, eat all my food." Charley muttered sarcastically. She felt unaccountably grouchy now.

"This is for you?" Vinnie said, slightly bemused at her sudden mood change. "Ease up, Charley-girl."

"Oh well, okay then." She huffed and turned to hide her face as a little tiny smile slid across her features. "I'll deal first."

...

Later, Charley lay on her back, her hair mussed up around her head like dark cloud on her pillow. Her face was wet and tears that were usually cathartic, had done nothing to erase her frustration.

The evening had actually turned out to be a lot of fun, their card game had been hilarious, and since neither could remember the exact rules they had improvised and had had a blast. The only sour note had been the end.

"So Charley-girl," Vinnie had asked, glancing over the top his cards at her. "Can I ask something?"

"I think you're going to anyway, so sure," she had replied, chuckling at his face, which was so serious, despite the fact that she could see all his cards.

"Are we, um, going anywhere?" He asked in his uncanny way of catching her off guard.

And what had she said?

"Uh," she stammered, "I...I don't know." And then to make it worse and convince him she wasn't at all interested: "Did you want it to go somewhere?"

She shuddered in her bed. What on earth had made her say that? Especially since the answer should have been so simple?

"All I had to say was: Vinnie, I like you. That was all!" She moaned to the empty room, rolling over and tangling the sheets. "It was so simple."

But was it, a little voice in her head asked. Did she want to be with him? Was he really enough for her?

...

Across town at the Scoreboard, the door slammed heavily, cracking more of the plaster around the doorframe.

"Hurricane Throttle wasn't forecast for tonight, was it?" Vinnie asked from the tatty brown couch as his tan furred friend stalked past the den. "You wanna talk about what's ticked you off so royally?"

"No." Throttle growled back, slamming things around in the kitchen.

"Good, 'cause I don't really want to hear about it." Vinnie replied. _Definitely don't need anything else to ruin this night._ He thought to himself. He turned the sound of the television up to drown out the thought of Charley not really wanting to be with him.

Throttle returned and threw himself into the couch, rocking the couch as he did so. Vinnie just raised his eyebrows.

"Never get involved with a friend. Just ruins everything. Pass the remote."

"But I like _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_." Vinnie said, but he handed over the remote just the same. Throttle just snorted and flipped through the channels

They watched in silence, Vinnie wasn't even sure what was on. Never get involved with a friend, that was what Throttle had said. Never get involved with a friend.

"So, you, ah don't think dating a friend is a good idea at all?" Vinnie asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nup. might as well just say: 'I like you, so this is goodbye, since it's never going to work out between us.' That way you can save yourself the hassle of having to go through the whole slow process of killing the relationship and losing a good friend. Just cut straight to the end." Throttle chopped his right hand into the palm of his left. "Capisci?"

"Hm." Vinnie agreed without looking up and couldn't explain why he felt like Throttle had just hit him in the gut.

...

"I mean, there are just too many reasons why I shouldn't be with him." Charley concluded, twisting the phone cord around her left ring finger.

"O-kay, um, Charley, I really just wanted to drop my car round to you, do you that would be okay?"

Charley flushed. Tony was one of her oldest and nicest customers, sort of an adoptive grandfather she had always thought. But clearly discussing her love prospects was not high on his agenda for today. She mumbled a mortified: "Of course, whenever suits you. Bye." And hurriedly hung up the phone.

Her eyes wandered down to the pad of paper she kept by her phone. It currently had a list of pros and cons of a relationship with Vinnie. The list of cons was definitely longer, and for some reason that made her angry. She needed to focus on something else, Modo would be here soon enough as it was. She didn't want him to see her grouchy. That would lead to awkward questions. As if on cue the familiar purr of an engine rumbled somewhere close by.

"Charley? Charley-ma'am? Are you around here?" Modo's deep bass called around to her. He was probably waiting around the front of the garage to get to work on his bike. Dropping the pen on the notepad she hurriedly left the room to let him in.

"Where are the other two?" Charley asked as she rolled up the front of The Last Chance Garage. Modo chuckled as his bike flashed Charley an affectionate hello. "Think she likes you." Then flicked his hand dismissively, "Those other two are playing bottles and brodies, I believe. Acting their age as usual. Throttle needed an excuse to break things, and Vin, well, you know Vinnie, he needs no excuse to act like child." the grey mouse chuckled again.

Charley nodded. He certainly could act like a child. Anyway, she didn't have time to sit idle and analyse a relationship that was most likely not going to eventuate.

Despite how much she wanted it to.

Instead she set her mind to the task at hand, fixing cars. But suppose she did date him, what's the worst that could happen?

They would break up. That's what. And then everything would be different. And lonely again.

So better off not to go there.

But she wanted to. Didn't she? Last night she hadnt been sure. He was wrong for her. Her brain had already told her this when she had realised she had feelings for him, after that night on the top of scoreboard, ages ago, where he had been desperately homesick. After that night she had realised that he was too different from her, with different worlds. And where would a relationship with him go? What happened when he left?

"He's not right for me." She earnestly told the break pad she was replacing. "He talks all the time about being macho, but won't actually fight to be with me. I mean, when I might have made it sound like I didn't want to be with him- he, he just backed right off. Well, a girl doesn't want that." She sighed before pursuing another track:

"And then of course, he's very immature. That time Karbunkle had trapped us, he asked if I was enjoying the view of his butt?" she continued giggling at the memory of how his little tush had wiggled as he said it. And if truth be told she just might have enjoyed the view. Very much.

She didn't hear Modo until he stood right in the doorframe in front of her.

"Um Charley ma'am I didn't mean to make a mess, but I accidently spilt root beer on the kitchen counter, and uh, this note got kinda soaked. I hope it wasn't anything too important?" Modo held up her list from earlier.

Charley blushed, embarrassed to have left that lying around the house. Even more embarrassed to know he had seen it. She ducked her head down and mumbled that it was an old note anyway and headed back for the work bay.

Modo smiled, there was no way he would have 'accidently' spilt his drink on anything he thought was important of hers, but that note was not going to do her any good, especially lying around where she would see it and keep reinforcing ridiculous reasons why she shouldn't be with Modo's bro. He had heard enough to know that Charley needed to start listening to what that heart of hers was telling her. He was just giving her a nudge in the right direction.

...

Vinnie skidded neatly through the oil slick his bike perfectly controlled despite the lack of traction as Modo pulled up interrupting Throttle and Vinnie's game of bottles 'n brodies.

"Nice work bro, but I still think you don't have the skills to beat me." Modo called, his arms crossed over his exposed grey chest.

"Huh?"

Modo frowned. Vinnie had been distracted for the last couple of days. The fact that the White Wonder had failed to respond to a challenge just further proved Modo's suspicions. Kicking off he rode towards the white mouse, who was still standing in the oil patch staring distractedly in the distance.

"You wanna talk about what's going on with you and a certain mechanic?" Modo as quietly and watched as his bro's face fell.

"What's to talk about? She aint interested, and lets face it, she can do better than me." He murmured glumly.

"Whoa!" Modo held up is hands. "What's with the defeatist mindset?"

Vinnie shrugged, still straddling his bike, "She's a lot smarter than me, and she's such a great girl, I just think she could do better than me." He paused, "not physically, of course."

Modo chuckled, "Of course not."

Vinnie continued, barely paying any heed to the grey mouse's comment.

"And I can't keep her safe! Think of all the times she's been captured and used as bait?"

Modo had argued enough times with Vincent, to know that it usually turned out better for the grey mouse if he let Vinnie talk himself out first. So he continued to let the white mouse vent, sensing that the heart of the matter wasn't far from rearing its ugly head.

"And Throttle!" Vinnie burst out, barely pausing for breath, "look at what his relationship with Carbine has done to their friendship – if Throttle can't make it work, no one can."

Ah, there it was Modo thought and decide it might be the point to intercede.

"Okay, timeout." He held up his hand again to halt the flow of words about to fall from the white mouse. "No, you get to listen to me now. I'm only going to say this once, because if Throttle heard me," Modo drew a line across his throat, rolling his eyes and letting his tongue flop to the side. "Throttle is my bro, and one of the best bro's there is, but as a boyfriend, he aint so great." Vinnie's jaw had dropped. "Well, he did leave Carbine for a long time, and never seemed too eager to get back to her. Well what's she supposed to think- don't get me wrong, it aint all Throttle's fault, but he certainly not blameless neither, so just bear that in mind when you're worrying about his advice, okay?

Secondly," he held up two grey-furred fingers, "Yeah, Charley does get used as bait, but she's not stupid, she knew that was a possibility when she started hanging out with us. And who has come to her rescue every single time? So you know what I think, I think you do keep her pretty safe." Modo paused letting his words take root before giving Vinnie a little nudge in the right direction.

"And finally," he raised his hands to cup the back of his head, "She _is_ interested."

"Yeah?" Vinnie murmured, his ears pricking up. He smacked his fist into the other palm with growing conviction. "Yeah, she should be with me. We'd be great together, damn it!"

Modo stifled a laugh turning it into a strangled yawn, and stretched, trying not to look too pleased with himself, "So why are you still here, telling me this? I aint the one who needs to hear this."

A great smile broke across Modo's face as he watched the white streak tearing away, before a sudden thought occurred to him, and rising to his feet he feet, Modo called after the white blur "Just plan what you're going to say!"

Nudge accomplished.

...

"Charley! Charley?" Vinnie shouted, barging through the kitchen door "This is important!" he winced as the door handle punched a ring right into the light yellow plaster wall behind.

As she came into view, still scrubbing her hands, sleeves rolled to the elbows in her oversized denim shirt, hair stuck to her forehead, Vinnie was sure he had never felt a desire more strong than the one currently urging him to drag her towards him and hold her.

Her clear green eyes looked up at him, her brows arching questioningly, "Yes?" She dropped the handtowel onto the bench. His now hyped up senses heard the light thud as it landed.

Deep breath. In and out. _Plan what you're about to say._ His brain cautioned, then_, aw screw it, wing it son_.

"Look, Charley, there are heaps of reasons why we shouldn't be together-" he began

"I know. And I agree, we shouldn't be together." Her voice was quiet and measured.

"But they're wrong- wait! What?" it took him a minute to register her words. "Are you serious?"

Charley could feel her heart rate increasing. But her resolve had to stay strong. It was what she had decided was best. For their friendship, there was no coming back from a broken heart. Still for some reason, she felt hot, and again irrationally angry,

"Well how can we be together? We're from different worlds!"

Her sudden attack and anger spun him for a moment. "Why? Because you're and mechanic and smart and I'm not?" he asked looking genuinely bewildered.

Charley blew out exasperatedly. "No! Because you're not from Earth! And you're as immature as they come, Vinnie! I'd end up as your babysitter." Her voice wavered again. "There's no future for us together."

He recoiled from her as if she'd slapped him, the hurt for once registering on his face. Without a word he picked up the garage keys he'd let himself in with and turned on his heels.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Charley felt her knees give way and tears blurred the room. Her sobs echoed for a moment before she heard the door slam again.

"You're wrong." Vinnie stood towering over her. His voice and body shook a little. "We do have a future together and if you thought I wouldn't fight for it, you are so wrong. So," he leaned down and pulled her up by the tops of her arms and pressed her to him. "Kiss me now."

And without waiting for a response he kissed her.

All brain activity came to a grinding halt in his skull. It was exquisite. Such a mesmerising sensation of her soft lips under his. His. His Charley.

His Charley who hadn't asked him to kiss her. His Charley who had just said she didn't want to be with him. His Charley who was still angry with him.

He was going to be one dead mouse.

Bummer. And things were just starting to get interesting, too.

Charley couldn't deny it any more. Here he was, this was him fighting for her, to be with her. Charley gave up trying to fight it any more. She kissed him back as hard as she could. And yes, this was going to be enough for her as long as he never let go.

Her eyes slid apart slowly. His face was scrunched up as if waiting for her blow to fall. She couldn't help her giggle. He was utterly adorable. And still a little bit scared of her, which she secretly kinda liked.

"Hey." She smiled anger and frustration ebbing away. At the sound of her voice he relaxed. His face regained that grin was exceptionally goofy and so uniquely Vinnie, that she giggled again.

"Hey."

Their first conversation as an official couple wasn't their deepest, or most interesting. But it showed they were at least on the same page, and if they still weren't one hundred percent sure where they were going, Charley thought, they were at least going there together and it was going to be something beautiful, she was sure.


End file.
